Airatia
Country of Elves, believed to be settled in what is known as the home origin of all magic. The elves are constantly working to better themselves through it. History Government Airatia is run by a council of the eldest members of their society. They truly believe that only the oldest and wisest of them all are fit to govern. Typically this results in those few that are in the twilight years of their life making the decisions for those to come after. This causes the elders to truly think about their descendants, knowing that any changes they make on their own will have little to no effect on their own life time. Rarely has an Elf been recruited to the position before the age of six hundred. To date it has only been known for Airatia to recruit full blooded Elves for this position due to the nature of how old one must be before becoming a member. Military Airatia is extremely slow to come to blow with it's foreign neighbors. They understand the value of life and abhor the concept of taking it from another living being. Unless they are attacked on their own soil they will rarely make any sort of show of force against their enemies, preferring diplomatic movements or instead possibly rearranging trade agreements in order to slow their enemies down. The few military forces that the arcane country controls are almost solely spell casters of some sort. The bulk of their forces being warmages of some variety. Using their skills in the arcane arts to blow enormous holes into the opposition's lines. They then keep sword mages and other close range experts behind their lines to protect their more fragile artillery. Although, many of these troops often do not see combat for a day in their lives, and typically wish that they never have to draw blood. They are nonetheless well trained as any practitioner might be, if not even more so due to their duty of protecting their fellow Airatarian. Society and Culture The country of magic is built on the single belief that magic was a gift given to the elves and they are meant to use it to it's fullest potential. For the Airatarians magic isn't simply a power for them to use, it's a tool for them to explore every possibility they can. They have a voracious appetite for knowledge of all things. Always seeking every little curious thing they can find. Magic is the way of life for Airatia. So much so that it is blended with every form of education from even the youngest of children. As for those that show talent or enough drive to excel are typically placed in one of the countries many magical colleges. These colleges are so rampant that nearly every city, town, and even village has access to some sort of higher education. This search for knowledge has caused Airatia to become extremely self-sufficient. The country hardly needs to important anything from a foreign country, excluding the more extravagant goods. Food of all kinds is such common commodity that to date there has never been a famine in recorded history for the Airtarians. The only items they typically ever bring in from other countries are typically gemstones, since the country doesn't find much use in mining the precious materials themselves. Trade is an odd thing for the Airatarians. As they rarely use proper currency. Instead due to the extended Elven lifespan, they will typically barter with services or favors. These debts are a near sacred bond in the process of trade, and no good Airatarian would ever dare break this oath. Because of this tradition their gold repositories are often extremely light. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Natrian Magic Heart Cities Ahilel Tears Bethil'Sae winged wood Dajarel Dove and Hawk Eir'lirr Shrine Elivar Mother Fiatae Rain Ka'odar World La'lie Gift Verlian of Peace Yaspar of the fist Villages Amonduin Amontaesi Ayennore Cama Thalas Cortas Ers Dorthore Liththas Oshn Elunore Geographic Locations Airatia Cities-Tree Geographic Locations Human-Tarian Elves-Besela